Where Are You Will-Wilson
by princess angel mama
Summary: This story comes after, "A Wilson New Year". It's about how love can manage the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Are You Will?**

(It is the first week of January. Will and Sonny have just spent New Year's Day together and are still on break from school. Will has been helping out at the Pub.)

Will walks into the Pub to start a shift and Gabi walks up to him.

"Will, do you have time to talk?"

Will looks at his watch. "Yeah, sure…my shift doesn't start for a while."

They sit at one of the tables. "This might be kind of weird…but well…we're friends…right?"

"Sure we are Gabi."

"I just need someone to talk to…I would usually talk to Abbey or Melanie; but now…well…"

"You can talk to me…what's up", Will smiles.

"You know I've been seeing Nick, right? I'm totally into him and I think he's crazy about me. "

"Yeah…I'm happy for you. I'm happy you found someone."

Gabi blurts out,"Nick asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"What!"

"I know it's fast…but it feels right Will."

"Wow Gabi…are you sure? I mean this is a really big deal….and this is REALLY fast."

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"Well…I think you should do what feels right for you."

"But what do you think Will….I need your honest opinion."

"I think marriage is a very serious commitment and you should think about it really carefully before entering into it. You've only just met Nick a couple of months ago…what's the rush. If you love each other …you have all the time in the world."

Gabi reaches out and grabs Will's hand. "Thanks Will…that sounds like great advice and I am going to think about it…I promise. " She stands and walks around the table to give Will a hug. "You're a great guy and a great friend Will Hourton."

(The camera moves behind Will and Gabi hugging and we see Nick standing in the shadows. His expression is menacing and fierce. His eyes are glazed over in rage.)

"You are going to regret crossing me cousin Will," he whispers.

(cut scene)

Will finishes his shift and texts Sonny. "Done . Be home in 15"

Sonny replies, "Miss you. Made your fav for dinner. J

Will replies, "Yum, cant wait. See u soon"

Will starts walking home. As he continues to walk he feels a presence behind him but when he turns there is no one there. He looks around and the street is deserted. He continues to walk, crosses the street and is starting to pass one of his and Sonny's favorite red brick buildings near their apartment when he again feels a presence behind him. He turns and his eyes widen. He has no time to move as a stick strikes his head. We see Will crumble to the ground. We see a figure in a long coat grab Will and drag him between the red brick building and another building. We do not see the figure's face. The figure is not done with Will and continues to beat him with the stick until Will is bloodied and bruised. The figure stands over Will and then simply walks away….leaving Will alone on the concrete ground.

(cut scene)

Sonny looks at the clock again. It's 7:30pm and Will was supposed to have been home 15 minutes ago. He picks up his phone and calls Will's cell. There is no answer as we hear Will's phone ringing as he lies unconscious.

(cut scene)

It is now 8:15pm and Sonny is frantic. He still can't get a hold of Will and he just knows that something is wrong…he feels it inside of him. He doesn't know what else to do, so he calls his father and tells him what is going on. Dad Justin tells him he is on his way. Soon… Sonny opens the door to Justin.

"Dad , something is wrong…I just know it. Will you stay here in case he comes home while I go look for him?"

"Do you think that maybe he just got held up somewhere?"

"No dad….he said he'd be home in fifteen minutes for dinner…that was over an hour ago. He would have called or texted me…I'm telling you something is wrong."

"Ok Sonny…let's call Roman and see if he can help. Will's his grandson, I'm sure he'll do something."

Justin takes out his phone and makes the call and some other calls as well. Thirty minutes later; Roman, Lucas, Sami and Adrianne are all at the apartment.

Roman walks up to Sami, who is sitting on the couch. " We have guys looking for him Sami. We'll find him."

Sami nods, tears running down her face, Sonny stands up and walks to the door. "I am going to go look for him. I can't just wait here."

Roman stops him at the door. "If you want him found, the best thing for you to do is to stay here and stay out of the way Sonny."

"I can't", whispers Sonny.

Justin comes over and puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "Listen to him son."

Sonny turns and walks into the bedroom. He sits on the bed and lightly touches Will's pillow. He brings it up to his face and inhales. A lone tear slips down his face.

He reaches for his phone and dials Will's number once more.

(Now we see Will lying on the ground.)

His phone is ringing and we see him open his eyes and slowly reach for his phone. He pushes the button and brings it closer to his face.

(There is a split screen on camera and we can see both Sonny and Will.)

Sonny realizes Will has picked up. "Will!"

There is no answer.

"Will!"

There is still no answer. His bedroom door has opened…they must of heard him yell Will's name. He puts his hand up to signal everyone to be quiet.

Then Sonny hears the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in his life. He hears Will's voice lightly whisper, "Sonny".

"Will, are you ok?"

Another barely audible whisper, "No…"

Sonny closes his eyes, "Where are you Will?"

There is no answer. We can see Will struggling to remain conscious.

"Will! Where are you?"

Sonny strains to hear something. He can hear Will laboring to breathe. Then he hears Will's voice again.

"Don't know…"

Sonny's voice cracks, "Will, look around you."

There is no answer.

"Will! Will! Answer me ….please!"

There is no answer. (We see Will lose consciousness and we no longer see him.)

Sonny looks at everyone," he says he's hurt, but he doesn't know where he is. He's not answering me now."

Roman says, "Keep talking to him. He may have lost consciousness. If he answers you, ask him what he sees around him."

Sonny turns to the phone. "WILL! WAKE UP WILL!"

There is still no answer and then the connection is broken. Sonny tries to redial, but there is no answer.

He leaves the bedroom and heads for the door. Roman stops him and reminds him that if he wants to help Will he needs to stay out of the way. "If you want to help keep, calling him and maybe he will answer."

"He's out there somewhere …. hurt…I can't just stay here."

"I'm not letting you interfere with finding my grandson, Sonny. " He looks up at everyone, and focuses on Sami. "Everyone stays here… and stays out of the way."

Adrianne reaches out to her son, but Sonny recoils from her touch. He doesn't want anyone near him right now. He just wants Will… He raises tormented eyes to his mother and walks away. Hours pass and Sonny has not gotten through to Will and he has not been found. Sonny's eyes look almost empty. He is quiet and silent. He lies on the bed on Will's side of the bed. He is holding the sweatshirt that Will wore to bed last night. He whispers, " **Where Are You Will?" **He picks up his phone and pushes redial for what seems like the hundredth time.

He sits up and his heart stops as the phone is answered.

(We once again see a split screen of Will and Sonny.)

"Will!"

A whisper of sound…."Sonny"

"Will what do you see around you?"

No answer.

"WILL PLEASE! FOR ME…. FOCUS. WHAT DO YOU SEE?"

He finally hears Will's whisper, "close to home..red brick ….building."

"Will…I love you."

We see Will once again lose consciousness and Sonny hears no answer.

Sonny runs out of the bedroom. "I know where he is! He is about two blocks north of here near a red brick building." Roman gets on the phone and relays the information. Sonny runs to the door and Roman once again stops him. "No Sonny…let me take you to the hospital ….we can meet Will there. I have already sent an ambulance to the location."

Sonny struggles with Roman to get out the door and Justin places a retraining hand on his son. Roman's phone rings. He listens and hangs up after saying thank you. Roman turns to everyone. "They have him and the EMTs are working on him and getting ready to transport him. Let's go to the hospital."

"How bad is he hurt?" asks Sonny.

Roman looks at him. "All I know is that he was unconscious and he looks like he was beat."

We see Sonny's eyes fill with horror and the scene ends.

(cut scene)

Sonny, Sami, Lucas, Roman, Adrianne and Justin are all in the waiting room. By the time they arrived at the hospital; Will was already in the emergency room, so they still haven't seen him.

Sami is pacing, "It's been an hour…why haven't they come to say something?"

Sonny is leaning against a wall. Justin walks over to him."Are you ok?"

"No", whispers Sonny.

Nurse Maxine comes out and Sami and Lucas rush over to her. Everyone else gathers to hear. Sonny walks over and stands behind Lucas and Justin. She addresses Sami, as she knows that Will is her son. "The doctor's have asked me to tell you that he is stable at the moment. Right now we are most worried about his head injury. He regained consciousness in the ER and became very disoriented and agitated. He kept screaming that it was sunny, we-"

"He was calling for me!" Sonny interrupts her in anguish.

Nurse Maxine looks confused. Sami explains, "this is Will's boyfriend, Sonny."

Nurse Maxine answers, "Oh…I'm sorry…we had no idea. We have sedated him because we need to do a cat scan. He needed to be completely still for this. We have started the cat scan, but it will take at least a couple of more hours to finish. That is really all I can say. Someone will come inform you when the cat scan is done."

Sonny walks away...Will had been calling for him and he wasn't there….he leans his head against the wall. We can see the veins popping out on his neck. He pulls back a fist and punches the wall.

Justin quickly comes over and turns him around, "this isn't helping Sonny." He takes Sonny's hand to make sure he is ok. "If you hurt yourself…that is not going to help Will."

Sonny looks up at his dad. Justin pulls him into an embrace. Sonny sobs, "he was calling for me dad….and I… wasn't there."

(cut scene)

Nurse Maxine finally comes out with Dr. Cameron. He informs them that the cat scan has come out ok. "We think he is out of the woods. He is sedated and on a ventilator. He is only on the ventilator because we had to sedate him so heavily. He has no broken bones, but some seriously bruised ribs. He has many lacerations and bruises, but those will heal. He will be in some pain when he wakes up but he is very lucky that it wasn't worse…."

"Thank you for everything", Lucas tells him.

The doctor nods and walks away.

Sami turns to Nurse Maxine, "Can I see him now?"

"Yes…actually his room has a window…I can open the blinds so that you can see him." She is looking at Sonny as she says this.

They all follow Nurse Maxine and when they are closer to a door, Sami turns to look at Sonny. We see a flashback of her remembering when Nurse Maxine said that Will was calling for Sonny.

"Nurse Maxine….let Sonny go into see him…"

"I can't do that…only immediate family can go in."

"I'm his mother…and I'm telling you that what my son needs right now is Sonny."

Nurse Maxine is still for a couple of moments, she looks at Sonny and then nods. Sonny walks up to Sami and hugs her, "thank you" he gets out.

Sonny goes to open the door, but Nurse Maxine stops him. "I need you to understand that he is heavily sedated…he won't be waking up any time soon…he has a tube breathing for him and he's pretty bruised up."

Sonny nods and she opens the door.

Sonny slowly walks up to Will's bed, Nurse Maxine opens the blinds and everyone looks on as Sonny ever so slowly reaches out to touch Will's face. Will is covered up with a sheet and all we see is his face, which is pale and bruised at the same time. There is a tube going in his mouth and there is a bandage around his head. Tears fall down Sonny's face…unchecked. He leans over and whispers Will's name.

Nurse Maxine stops at the door. "Remember honey, he is so heavily sedated that he can't wake up right now."

Sonny can't hear her…or chooses not to…He leans closer to Will until his lips are touching Will's ear. "Will I need you to open your eyes. I need to know you're going to be ok. Please baby…I can't…I can't…just please open your eyes for me …."

Nurse Maxine is at the window with the others looking in on the couple. There is not a dry eye among them.

Sonny places his hand in Will's and begins to caress it gently. Sonny suddenly feels Will's index finger move slightly and Will's eyes slowly….gently…flutter open.

Sonny smiles at Will and kisses his eyes…"thank you…..I love you…..", whispers Sonny. Will's eyes flutter and close.

Nurse Maxine says, "That is not possible."

Justin turns to her and says, "With these two…nothing is impossible."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Where Are You Will?

It's morning and Sonny steps out of Will's room to call Chad. He fills him in on what happened to Will and he also talks to him about covering him at the coffee house for a couple of days. Chad agrees and Sonny thanks him.

Sonny hangs up the phone and quickly returns to Will. Will has not woken up and Sonny is anxious to see his sea blue eyes. He sits by the bed and just watches over Will. The nurses have his arms and legs restrained; they explained to Sonny that they didn't want Will to wake up and try to remove the tube from his mouth. He gets it, but doesn't like to see Will restrained. Sonny lightly touches Will's face with such tenderness that we can almost see something tangible pass between them. Will starts to move his head. Sonny quickly leans over, "Will?"

Will opens his eyes and looks around wildly; looking disoriented. Sonny is standing on Will's left side and he can see his arm straining against the restraints.

"Will! Will look at me…"

Will focuses on Sonny's face and calms down.

"Hold on Will, let me call the nurse. She said they would take the tube out and the remove the restraints when you woke up." Sonny goes to the door and calls the nurse.

The nurses comes in and takes the tube out and remove Will's restraints. Sonny waits and watches from the corner of a room. Will's eyes never leave Sonny. When the nurse leaves, Sonny gets closer to Will.

Will asks, "What happened?", in a croak.

We see Grandpa Roman in the doorway, "We were hoping you could tell us that Will."

Will's eyes go to Roman, "I don't know. I don't remember."

"What is the last thing you remember Will?"

"Texting Sonny and then starting to walk home."

"You don't remember anything else?" asks Roman.

Will raises his left hand to his head. "No…I don't remember."

"It's ok Will", Sonny murmurs.

"Ok Will. If you remember anything else you let me know. I have to go, but I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks", whispers Will.

Lucas and Sami walk in and kiss their son. Will assures them that he is ok and they leave. Sami promises to return soon. Will turns to Sonny. "I know you have to go to the coffee house…go…I'm fine…."

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not going anywhere. Chad has me covered? Do you really want me to go?"

"No…. but I didn't want you to stay if you couldn't."

Sonny leans over and lightly kisses Will, "How do you feel?"

"It hurts", says Will.

"What hurts?"

"Everything…"

Sonny closes his eyes and leans his head next to Will on the bed.

Dr. Cameron walks in. "Nice to see you awake Will. Sonny, can you step outside for awhile. I need to examine Will."

Will reaches out and clasps Sonny's hand. "Can he stay?"

Dr. Cam replies, "sorry Will, I need him to step out for just a little while."

Sonny leans and whispers in Will's ear, "I'll be right outside the door. Promise."

Sonny leaves and Dr. Cam looks at Will's chart. "Your blood pressure kept dipping throughout the night. That 's interesting…."

He goes on to examine Will.

The doctor notices that although Will is moving stiffly from pain, he is not moving his right arm at all. He walks over to Will's right side and holds out his pen. "Will can you take this pen from me?

Will tries to move his arm but only succeeds in slightly raising his arm as his face contorts in pain. "I can't …it hurts."

Dr. Cam examines Will's shoulder and lifts his arm…..Will screams in pain.

We hear Sonny's voice, "Will!" and he opens the door.

The doctor looks up, "Sonny please wait outside, Will is fine."

"That sound I just heard is not Will being fine," Sonny glares.

The doctor runs his hand over his face. "I'm done examining him…I just need to talk to him."

"Then you can talk to me with Sonny in the room," Will interjects.

Sonny stubbornly gazes at the doctor and walks to Will's side. He whispers, "are you ok."

Will nods yes.

"Ok we were lucky with the head trauma. You will be in pain for a while because of the bruised ribs and all of the other lacerations and bruises all over your body. Your blood pressure has been dipping all night so it is not safe to give you any more sedatives or a great deal of pain medications. We also have one more complication that we missed last night."

"What's that?" asks Will.

" Your right shoulder is dislocated. I am going to have to set it without meds. That is not going to be…easy."

"So it's going to hurt…", says Will.

"Yes…..a lot….but I will try to be fast".

"Ok, can we do it now? I would like to get it over with, " asks Will.

The doctor nods and goes to find some help. He walks in with a male nurse. "Sonny…I think that maybe you need to take a walk right now."

Sonny is standing on Will's left side and they both reach for each other's hand at the same time. Their hands are clenched together. Dr. Cam's eyes move to their hands and his eyes soften. "Ok…I have an idea….how about if you help us out Sonny? You just have to promise to do what I say….deal?"

"I promise."

The doctor walks up to Will's bed and raises the bed slowly until Will is in a sitting position. Will is already closing his eyes in pain.

Dr. Cam looks at Sonny. "Sonny, I want you to slide in and sit behind Will; so that he is able to rest his back on your chest. That's it…slide your legs around his. Good…this should help relieve some of the pressure on your ribs Will."

Will leans his back against Sonny and rests his head in the crook of Sonny's neck. He grabs Sonny's hand with his left hand. He can move his right arm slightly, but it is too painful to move it much. He can feel Sonny's breath on his face and this relaxes him like nothing else could at this moment. He can feel the warmth of Sonny's body seeping into his skin.

The Dr. continues. "Sonny, put your hands on Will's thighs; Will you can still hold his hand." He turns to the nurse, "Robert you are going to hold him down by placing your hands on his left shoulder and thigh. Try to make sure he moves as little as possible when I pull."

"Will, I am going to take your arm and pull…I need you; not to fight me and to try to stay as still as possible. I will be as quick as possible….are you ready?"

Will nods.

"Ok..on the count of three…one…two…three…"

Will screams in agony and Sonny whimpers , "oh God"

Will is breathing harshly and Sonny is whispering, "I'm here….I'm here….I'm here"

Sonny says, "Please tell me you're done."

The doctor raises hooded eyes to Will. "I'm sorry Will. The shoulder didn't lock in place. I have to do that…again."

Will shakes his head no. There is a sheen of sweat over him and his breathing is coming out in gasps. His body shrinks back into Sonny's body. Sonny kisses his face and with a trembling voice says, "you can do this Will."

Will nods at the doctor.

Dr Cameron once again raises Will's arm…this time Will knows what's coming. He doesn't want to distress Sonny more so clenches his teeth and whimpers. His back arches but the nurse and Sonny keep him in place. He soon feels his shoulder slide into place and he slumps onto Sonny.

"Good job Will ….let's get you lying down so you can rest. The doctor lowers the bed and Sonny and the nurse help Will to lie down. Sonny is still half on the bed and about to climb off when Will grabs his hand. He pulls Sonny to him so that he is lying next to him. Will's eyes bore into Dr. Cameron's ….challenging him to say something.

The doctor relents and smiles, "ok Will…you earned that." He walks out the door and takes the nurse with him.

Once outside of the room; Robert the nurse turns to the doctor. "If I could find a woman…and have what those two have….I would die a happy man."

Dr. Cameron responds, "You and me both Robert..."

The nurse shakes his head, "I never thought I'd be jealous of a gay man."

(cut scene)

Hours later Sonny wakes up and looks at Will. He lightly lifts the sheets and looks at the bruises on Will's body. Who did this to him? Will stirs and reaches out. "I'm right here", Sonny says automatically.

Will opens his eyes. "Hey" . Will does that clicking sound with his tongue that he does when he wants a kiss, so Sonny leans over and tenderly kisses him.

"Will, do you remember anything more? Do you remember who did this?"

"No..I don't…Sonny I want to go home."

"Will I can't take you home until the doctors say its ok…but as soon as they do…I promise…we'll go home."

"Are you in pain?"

"It's not bad..I'm ok"

Sonny looks at him with a worried expression.

The door opens with a slight knock and both of their parents stand in the doorway. Sami asks, "how are you two doing? Can we do anything for you?"

Will answers, "I'm better, but I do need you to do something for me."

"Anything," answers Sami.

"Can someone go and get something for Sonny to eat and a change of cloths?"

"Will..", Sonny complains.

Sami smiles, "what would you like from the Pub Sonny?"

Adrianne smiles, "Give me your keys Sonny and I will pick you up a change of cloths."

Sonny reaches into his pocket and gives his keys to his mom. He then addresses Sami, "A turkey sandwich will be fine and …thank you to you both."

Once they are alone; Will turns to Sonny. "Can you tell me what you know about what happened?"

Sonny closes his eyes, "you said you would be home soon for dinner. When an hour passed and you weren't home…I freaked out. I called my dad so that he could wait at the apartment in case you came home and I could go look for you. I knew something was wrong. My dad called your grandpa Roman and your parents. They started looking for you, but they wouldn't let me look. Your grandpa said I would get in the way of the police. I kept calling your cell….but you wouldn't answer. Then you finally answered."

Sonny takes a deep breath and his voice trembles as he goes on. "I…asked you if you were ok….you said no…I asked…where you were….you didn't know….then you….didn't answer…..you must have lost consciousness."

As tears fall from Sonny's eyes, Will kisses them away. "I'm sorry Sonny."

"They wouldn't…..let me look for you", he sobs. "Then ….then you answered another phone call from me….and you …told me you were by the red brick building by our apartment….I told your grandpa and they went to find you."

Will wipes Sonny's tears away. "I'm ok now."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"But what about whoever did this? We don't know who it is or if they will come back to finish the job."

"It's over Sonny."

"You don't know that. What if it's not?"

"Then we'll deal with it…together…right?"

Sonny kisses Will tenderly and whispers, "Right".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day becomes a blur to Sonny and Will. Grandma Marlena and John visit. After finding out what happened, John suggests that Sonny and Will come stay with them for a while for the sake of safety. Aunt Maggie and Uncle Victor come in at the end of that conversation and Victor suggests the boys stay at the mansion for a while. Will declines both offers. Sami and Lucas return with lunch and a dinner for later for Sonny and Will. Adrianne and Justin arrive with cloths for Sonny and they all agree that safety should come first. The parents all believe it is a bad idea for the boys to return to their apartment alone.

Will is starting to feel agitated and his blood pressure begins to fluctuate. The new doctor on duty asks for everyone to leave but soon realizes that Sonny is not going anywhere.

"I want to go home Sonny…our home."

"I know….we will". Sonny says as he fiddles with Will's hand.

"Promise?"

Sonny knows Will needs to stay calm ….. "I promise".

Will pulls Sonny onto the bed and lies on his side. Sonny lies down next to him and spoons him. His arm lightly draped around Will's stomach.

"Don't leave….ok Sonny?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

(cut scene)

Dr. Cameron starts his shift that night and comes into the room. Both boys are asleep and he quietly picks up the chart. Will opens his eyes and focuses on the doctor.

"How are you feeling Will?" he asks quietly.

"Better….when can I go home?"

"Well your blood pressure has been normal for most of today. If we can keep it normal for the night, you can go home tomorrow, provided you take it easy at home."

Will smiles, "thanks."

"No problem Will." The doctor leaves the room.

Will can feel Sonny's heat seeping into him and it makes him feel safe…and loved. He places his hand over Sonny's, which still lies over his middle and he worries. "I know he's worried. He didn't say it, but he's worried about going home. I wish I could remember what happened." A frown crosses his face as he tries to remember. When he is unable to remember he decides to relax. He wants to make sure to keep his blood pressure stable so he can go home tomorrow.

Sonny stirs and kisses his neck, "how are you feeling?"

"Better"

"That means you're still in pain..."

Will slowly turns so that he is facing Sonny. "I'm ok….really."He kisses Sonny and when the kiss deepens Will groans. Sonny pulls away.

"That was not from pain Sonny….why'd you stop?", he smiles.

Sonny grins, "because I don't relish the thought of someone walking in on us here."

"I want to go home," groans Will.

Sonny's eyes become hooded and he brings Will to lie in his arms. "Go back to sleep Will…..you need to rest."

Will decides to let it rest and lies his head on Sonny's shoulder. It isn't long before Sonny hears Will's even breathing.

He runs his fingers along Will's arm. "How am I going to convince you? I can't take you home…..I need to keep you safe…..I'd never forgive myself if I took you home and something happened to you….we need to find whoever did this…..next time…..next time…." Sonny shudders and pulls Will just a little bit closer; careful not to hurt him.

(cut scene)

The next morning nurse Maxine walks into the room as Sonny sits on Will's bed.

"Can I go home?" asks Will.

Nurse Maxine smiles, "Yes, the doctor signed the papers before he left. Your blood pressure has been stable all night. We just need you to make sure to take it easy. We will send home some light pain medication, but you will take time to heal. We will make sure that you can walk…slowly at least…before you leave."

"Classes start next week…will that be ok?"

"Yes , you can even leave your home and walk about starting the day after tomorrow…as long as there is no lifting or pushing…just listen to your body Will."

"Will grins, "Sure…ok."

"I'll go finish the paperwork. You need to get someone to bring you some cloths because what you came in is gone."

Nurse Maxine leaves the room and Sonny turns to Will, "Will-"

He's interrupted as a gaggle of people come into the doorway. Sami, Lucas, Justin, Adrianne, Victor and Maggie walk in.

Sami smiles, "We hear you can leave today. Would you both like to come home with me? I could ask for a couple of days off of work….."

"Thanks mom, but no."

Adrianne and Maggie exchange a look. Maggie speaks up. "Have you considered our offer of coming to the mansion for a while. We have plenty of room and the mansion is very secure."

Will answers, "thanks, Aunt Maggie, but-"

Sonny interrupts him, "Will…maybe it's not a bad idea."

Will turns confused eyes to Sonny.

Sonny looks up at everyone, "can I have a moment alone with Will please?"

When everyone is gone Will says, "I thought you wanted to go home too."

"I do, but I'm worried. What if whoever did this, isn't done?"

"Will turns his sea blue eyes on him, "please Sonny, I'll be careful…I promise."

"I'm scared Will..when I didn't know where you were …and I knew you were hurt….I can't….I can't do that again". Sonny's chocolate eyes turn a coffee brown in their turmoil.

"It won't happen again."

"We don't know that…if they come back…we could keep you safe at the mansion…let's go there…at least for a little while…."

"No."

"Why?"

"I want to go home Sonny….our home…that's the first REAL home I've had….I want to go home."

"Will…"

"You promised Sonny."

Sonny closes his eyes and smiles. "You would remember that…ok…we go home."

They hear someone clearing their throat in the door way. It is Adrianne. "I don't want to intrude…and I hope you forgive me for over hearing some of your conversation….but Will….have you considered that whoever did this could possibly go after Sonny next?"

Will's eyes grow wide and panicked. He reaches out for Sonny's hand, "no….no….no…..no", he whispers.

"Hey….that is a very remote possibility", Sonny says.

Sonny gets up and walks over to his mom. He hands her the keys again. "Can you go get Will a change of cloths please?"

"Sure".

He hugs her and whispers, "that was a dirty trick….but thanks…..I think."

She whispers back, "I think this is the only way that he will agree…he loves you." She kisses him and walks out of the room.

Sonny walks back to Will.

"Will?"

"OK", he croaks out, "the mansion…we'll go to the mansion…."

Sonny hugs him, "It won't be for long…you'll see….and I promise….I'll make sure we still have our privacy….ok?"

"ok".

(cut scene)

Adrianne and Justin drive the boys to the mansion. Sonny will later go to their apartment and pack some things for them. Sonny hovers over Will as he gets out of the car. Will smiles, "you're going to drive me crazy if you keep this up."

Sonny bites his lip, "you want to lean on me?"

"No, I can walk in by myself", Will's eyes soften, "I love you."

Once they walk in the house, Aunt Maggie greats them. "Welcome…both of you…Will…do you want to go straight to your room to lie down?"

"No…um…I'm kinda tired of being in bed. Can I stay down here for a while?"

"Will you're supposed to rest", Sonny reminds him.

"I can rest while I sit….", he smiles and slowly walks into the living room.

(cut scene)

We see Sonny, Will, Maggie and Adrianne talking in the living room when Nick walks in.

"Hi", Nick greets. "I heard about what happened Will….I hope you're ok."

"I will be."

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sonny answers, "we're going to stay here for a while."

Nick smiles but his eyes look menacing, "Great…well I'll see you later…I'm going to my room."

Maggie replies, "sure …should we expect you for dinner tonight?"

"No Aunt Maggie…sorry I have plans."

He leaves the room and Will shivers. Sonny feels him shiver and looks concerned. "You ok?"

"Yeah….yeah, I'm fine."

(cut scene)

We see Nick in his room looking at himself in the mirror. He starts to talk to his reflection. "You totally screwed that one up Nick…but that's ok….because the mouse has come to the cat…..and this cat…just loves second chances…."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will and Sonny take a much needed nap and then go downstairs to have dinner with Justin, Adrianne, Victor, Maggie and Brady. Everyone's eyes; especially Sonny's seem to stray to Will and it is driving him crazy.

Brady excuses himself from dessert, saying that he has work that just can't wait.

As everyone is enjoying their chocolate cake Sonny takes Will's hand. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't eat much…and you're not eating your chocolate cake…I know it's your favorite….I asked cook to make it."

"I guess I'm just not hungry," Will whispers.

"We can go back to the hospital if you don't feel well, " Sonny worries.

"No…no it's not that."

"Then what is it."

"You try eating with everyone staring at you…it's not easy." Will blurts out.

"Sonny smiles and in a voice loud enough to be heard by everyone says, "Can we all not stare at Will so he can enjoy his cake."

"Sonny!" Will turns a deep shade of red.

Sonny grins and picks a forkful of cake and pops it in Will's mouth. "Now eat your cake."

We hear Victor chuckle and Justin clear his throat in an attempt not to chuckle.

Will takes another mouthful of cake. "You're going to pay for that."

(cut scene)

Sonny and Will are on their way upstairs and see Brady at the desk in front of a computer grumbling. Will looks down at the computer screen. "Wow Brady, you're using that program…I'm impressed…. that's very innovative."

Brady's head snaps up. "You know this program?"

"Yeah."

"I'm having trouble with it….I got locked out."

"I'm pretty sure I can get you back in…want some help?"

"Will….I would owe you big time…I've been working on this all day. My IT guy is useless with this program….he has no idea what to do."

Sonny places his hand on Will's shoulder. "You're supposed to rest Will."

Will grumbles under his breath. "Get up Brady."

Brady gets up and Will sits down at the desk. "I'm sitting….so I'm resting." He turns those sea blue eyes on him and Sonny signs.

Sonny is about to try one more argument when Maggie comes to his recue at the door way. "You didn't come here to work Will….you came here to rest."

Victor who is standing next to her speaks up. "Brady really has been working on that all day….and we really need this program up and running."

"Victor", Maggie scolds.

Will looks up. "Please stop….I'm resting...". He looks at Sonny and Sonny feels like he is drowning in the depths of his eyes. "I like working with computers, " Will continues.

Sonny kisses Will's cheek and sits on the couch. "And you're good at it."

Maggie and Victor leave the room and Brady sits next to Sonny. They talk quietly, while Will's fingers flitter across the keyboard and mouse pad.

Forty-five minutes later Will looks up. "Got it", he grins.

"Will ….I love you," exclaims Brady as he gets up.

Will frowns, "don't get too happy yet."

"Why?"

"Whoever set this up…well ….the files are all mixed up."

"Can you fix it?" asks Brady.

"I think so…."

Sonny looks up with a determined look. "Will…"

"Brady can you give us a moment?" Brady leaves the room.

Will turns his soft blue eyes on Sonny. "I feel fine…..I promise….maybe… while I work on this you can go get our stuff from our apartment. We don't even have a change of cloths here…and maybe you could bring my computer?" Will looks up hopefully.

Sonny walks over and places his fingers in Will's hair. He runs his thumb along his bottom lip. How is it that making him happy seems to overrule his common sense? He lowers his lips to Wills and murmurs against his lips. "Ok Will…just don't push it….deal?"

"Deal….and Sonny?" Will's eyes widen slightly, "do you think you could ask your dad to go with you?"

"OK", Sonny whispers.

Will's phone rings and he picks it up. " Hi Gabi…." She tells Will that she has decided to slow things down with Nick. She gushes that she told Nick over dinner and he was very understanding. "That's great Gabi….I'm glad….yeah I feel better….thanks…ok…bye."

Sonny asks, "she ok?"

"Yeah…she was just worried about something, but it's working out for her."

"Good…..ok….I'll see you in a while." He leans down and brushes his lips lightly over Will's.

(cut scene)

A couple of hours later Will straightens from the computer. "Done".

"I don't know how to thank you Will," Brady says.

"No problem." He starts to get up and groans as his hand travels to his ribs.

"Are you ok?" Asks Brady concerned.

"Yeah….just a little stiff."

"Then it's definitely time to go upstairs ", says Sonny from the doorway.

Will walks; slowly….stiffly to Sonny. Sonny takes his hand and kisses his fingers as they walk away.

Brady calls out, "Thanks again Will".

They walk into their bedroom. Sonny slowly unbuttons Wills shirt. He kisses his shoulders as he slides the shirt off. He bends down and takes off his shoes and socks. While he is kneeling he slowly unbuckles Will's jeans and slides them down. He pushes Will gently on the bed so that he is lying down. He tentatively starts to touch every bruise and cut on Will's body; following every touch with a gentle kiss.

Will can see the sadness and hurt in Sonny's eyes and sits up to reach for a t-shirt that has been laid out on the bed. "Don't Sonny."

"Don't what." Sonny asks as he takes the t-shirt from Will.

"I don't like to see you unhappy…I want the shirt on."

Sonny throws the shirt across the room.. He lies down and opens his arms. "Anytime you're in my arms….I'm happy…and feeling your skin against mine makes me happy."

Will smiles and carefully lies down in his arms. "I'd do anything to make you happy…I love to see you smile….it…it makes my world right side up…even when everything else is upside down."

He looks up at Sonny's face and is rewarded with a million watt smile.

(cut scene)

In the middle of the night we see Will struggle in his sleep. He quietly whimpers and we see the dream he is trapped in.

All he see's are his eyes; grey….stormy…..menacing…..angry…hate filled eyes. The eyes come at him….bore into him…..haunt him…taunt him. Then he sees glimpses of a stick swinging…..fists coming at him…..a booted foot kicking into him as he lies on a cold, unforgiving ground. It hurts…..God it hurts…and he can't move to get out of the way. "Stop…..stop…..Sonny…", he whimpers.

"Will wake up." Sonny gently kisses Will's face.

"Will."

Will opens his eyes and immediately goes to hide his face in Sonny's neck. He hugs Sonny so tightly that his own ribs hurt in protest. A moan escapes his lips and Sonny pulls at his arms.

"Stop Will….you're hurting yourself."He loosens Will's arms from around him but keeps Will safely tucked in his arms.

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Him…", he whispers.

Sonny pulls back. "It was one guy?"

"Yes".

"Did you see his face?"

"Only his eyes."

Do you remember what happened?"

Will shakes his head no. "I remember his eyes…he hates me Sonny…..I remember a stick coming at me and then when I was on the ground….his fists and his foot striking me….I remember…..pain….and thinking I ….I wasn't going to see you again."

Sonny gathers him closer, "I'm here now Will."

Will shudders.

"Ok …..stop thinking about it," Sonny whispers.

"Help me", Will pleads.

Sonny takes Will's trembling lips with his own and kisses him with a determination to vanquish Will's demons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It is morning and after breakfast Sonny tells Will that he has to go the coffee house. "You should rest today….I won't be gone too long."

"Don't worry about me ….I'll be fine…I'll stay in bed and go on my computer", Will smiles.

Sonny kisses him and walks out the front door. Will no longer worries about Sonny's safety…..he knows it's him that the attacker wants….he can feel it.

Will turns to come face to face with Brady in the foyer.

"Hey Will, so our main computer in the office has this program. Can you tell me how I can have my IT guy upload what you did in my laptop to the main computer?"

Will chuckles, "You can't do that with this program…"

"What!"

"We'll have to get in and fix the files; like we did with your laptop."

Brady raises his eyebrows. "We…you mean…you'll come help me?" he grins.

Will answers with a grin of his own. "Sonny went to work…..I'll take my phone with me…..if he calls…. if I'm with you….I don't think he'll worry; but if he gets pissed…and I can't convince him…..you'll have to bring me home…..."

"Deal", Brady answers.

Will walks over to the desk where his own laptop is and drops it in his back pack and puts his phone in the side pocket. He fumbles as he tries to lift the backpack and Brady takes it from him. "Here, I've got it."

Unbeknownst to them both, the phone falls out of the pocket and onto the floor.

(cut scene)

Several hours later we see Sonny on his phone at the coffee house. This is the fourth time he's called Will and he hasn't picked up. He leaves a message and then sends a text. At first he thought Will was sleeping, but now he's starting to worry. He decides to call the mansion. Henderson answers.

"Hi Henderson….this is Sonny…is Will around?...he' s not picking up his phone."

"No sir, I haven't seen him since breakfast….he must be resting in your bedroom."

"Is my mom or dad there?"

"No sir".

"Henderson….could you please go to our room and check on Will?"

"Of course sir…one moment please."

We see Henderson walk to the bedroom and knock on the door; when there is no answer he quietly opens the door.

"Sir, there is no one in your room. Mr. Hourton is not here."

"Thank you Henderson", Sonny gets out.

Sonny starts talking to himself. "He's in the garden…or walking around the house…..he found a corner and is on his computer…..he's ok."

He talks to his employee and runs out the door.

(cut scene)

Sonny gets to the mansion and with the help of the servants searches for Will. He's not there….. He is now beyond panicked. He decides to call his cell phone one more time and his hopes are raised as he hears Will's ring tone. Those hopes are dashed when he picks up Will's phone off the floor.

(We now see Will and Brady walking up to the door of the mansion.)

"I don't know how to thank you Will."

"No problem…I enjoyed it…Sonny didn't even call….he must be really busy at the coffee house. " He reaches for his backpack, which Brady is holding to get his phone.

His eyes widen, "Damn".

"What's wrong?" asks Brady.

"My phones not in the side pocket."

"I saw you put it in there Will."

"It's not in there Brady….it must have fallen out."

Will looks at the front door and the last thing he wants to do at that moment is walk in.

"Maybe he was really busy and didn't call you," offers Brady.

"Do you really believe that?"

"No…but I was trying to be positive….come on….maybe he's still at work."

They open the front door and as they walk in Sonny turns around.

Sonny's shoulder's sag in relief. He then looks between Brady and Will and starts getting pissed.

Will walks forward, "let me explain."

"Go for it…."

Will's eyes dart to Brady, who seems too frozen to leave.

"Brady needed the program to be set up in the main computer at Titan, so I offered to help. I put my phone in my backpack in case you called. I thought…I thought that if I was with Brady…you wouldn't worry…and it wouldn't be a big deal…..I told him that if you weren't ok with it, he would have to bring me back."

"That's true," Brady jumps in.

Sonny glares at Brady, who then gets the hint and leaves.

Sonny then holds up Will's phone.

"It must have…. fallen out….of the backpack…..when…. when Brady took it from me, " Will stutters.

"Do you have any idea what I just went through?"

"I'm getting a really good picture." Will walks up to Sonny. "I'm sorry…..I would have come back if you asked me to Sonny. I would never have made you worry like this on purpose…not in a million years."

"You should have called me before you left Will".

Will smiles wryly, "but then you would have said no for sure. I was hoping that if I was already there…..you'd be ok if I stayed to finish."

"Oh Will….what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me…." Will wraps his arms around Sonny's waist.

"Love you….I do love you….how do you feel?"

"I'm fine…..promise", Will kisses his cheek.

Nick comes into the room. "Hey guys."

"Hi Nick", Sonny answers and moves to stand beside Will.

Nick walks forward. "I wanted to show you something on my computer Will. Gabi said you would like it." He has his lap top open in his hands and walks towards Will. He stumbles and falls on top of Will..pushing the laptop into Will's chest.

Will cries out and falls to his knees.

"I'm soooo sorry," crones Nick.

Sonny falls to his knees. "Will! Are you ok?"

Will is in too much pain to answer, but he nods his head yes.

Nick offers his hand. "Let me help you up."

Will shakes his head no.

"Nick go get Brady. I'm going to take him back to the hospital."

Will looks up. "NO…" , he gasps out. "No….just…..give me….a minute…ok?"

"Will…."

"Please Sonny."

Will's eyes are filled with unshed tears that Sonny knows he's having a hard time holding back. His eyes are luminous and they plead and tug at Sonny until his resolve melts.

He looks up at Nick. "You can show him whatever you were going to show him some other time."

"Umm…yeah sure….sorry…."

Sonny nods as Nick leaves and he kneels there with Will until his breathing is no longer coming out in gasps. He helps Will stand and he notices that his legs tremble. His unconsciously has a hand to his ribs.

"Put your arm around my neck."

Will follows instructions, thinking that Sonny is going to help support him as he walks.

Sonny has other ideas. He wraps one arm around Will's back and uses his other arm to scoop Will up behind the knees. "NO WAY SONNY!"

"Shut up Will…I swear…you owe me this….."

Sonny starts walking towards their room and only stops once he reaches their door. Will reaches down and opens it. Sonny walks through the door and sets Will's feet down. They are standing face to face. "Are you ok?"

Will's eyes are hooded and confused.

"Will?"

Will reaches out to touch Sonny's face. "I know I shouldn't think this….I'm not supposed to feel this way…..but…." Will swallows, "that….was…really ….Hot….you are ….really….Hot."

Sonny smiles, "Are you trying to get out of the hot water you're in because you left with Brady?"

"Am I still in hot water?"

"No….I know you didn't leave your phone on purpose….but you should have called me…you scared me Will."

"I'm REALLY….REALLY sorry….how about …if you let me make it up to you."

"No Will…you need to rest."

"I swear Sonny…there is no way my body is going to rest right now. Let me show you just how Hot I thought that was." He presses himself against Sonny to prove his point. "How about…if you help me….so I don't hurt myself of course…then you can lie down next to me so I can rest."

Sonny looks intently at Will…Will's eyes are so eager, so hopeful, so full of love and desire that Sonny's own eyes soften.

"I have a problem Will."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you want to know what it is?"

"Umhmm"

"I have a really hard time saying no to you."

Will grins. "I'm counting on that." He lowers his head and sucks gently at the hallow of Sonny's neck. Sonny moans and steers them closer to the bed.

(cut scene)

Several hours later …after they have made love and taken a nap Sonny asks Henderson to bring their dinner to their room. Will has had enough excitement for one day and Sonny is determined to have him rest for the remainder of the day.

There is a knock on the door and Sonny rises to open it. "Stay in bed…", he tells Will. He opens the door to Henderson who brings in a tray and sets it on a table. There is a maid carrying a vase of blue roses behind him. Henderson takes the vase, the maid leaves and he addresses Will.

"Sir, these roses arrived for you not to long ago. They came with an envelope." He sets the roses next to the tray and gives Will the envelope.

"Thank you", murmurs Will.

Henderson leaves and Sonny comes to sit on the bed. "Blue roses, hm…. interesting."

"Do blue roses mean something?"

"They mean mystery…or something impossible," murmurs Sonny. "Open the envelope…I want to see who is sending my boyfriend roses."

"Jealous?" Will teases.

"Depends…on what's in the envelope….open it."

Will takes the manila envelope and turns it so that he can open it. …as he takes out a single piece of paper ….he pales…his eyes darken and his hands tremble.

Sonny snatches the paper from him. "Son of a b tch!"

Sonny is looking down at a picture of Will that was taken this morning as he was eating breakfast in the mansion. Underneath are the words…..

"ARE YOU FEELING SAFE?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonny looks at Will with panicked eyes. "I'm going to find Uncle Victor." He rushes out of the room.

Will stiffly gets out of the bed and tries to hurry as he puts on his jeans and shirt. He slips on his shoes and walks out the door. His movements are slow and measured. He walks through the hallway in search of Sonny. It's not hard to find him as he hears him yelling. He follows his voice…

"How was he able to get this picture?...No I won't calm down…." He's talking to Justin and Victor. He looks at his dad. "If this was a picture of mom….would you be calm?"

Will walks into the room and comes up behind Sonny. He places his hand on Sonny's waist. Sonny turns around. "They're trying to help, " whispers Will.

Victor clears his throat. "I'll talk to my people and have them check surveillance video. Maybe we can see whoever took this picture in the surveillance. They would have had to have a view from the patio door to take that picture…..I'm sorry Sonny…Will….this shouldn't have happened.."

Will looks at Victor, "don't be…thank you for letting us both stay here….I'm the one that is sorry…to have brought this guy to your home."

Sonny's eyes dart to Will and then he looks at his dad and Uncle Victor. "Thank you Uncle Victor….I'm sorry …..if I was disrespectful right now….can you please let us know if you find out anything?"

"Of course", replies Victor.

Justin looks at Will. "We should call Roman."

Will shakes his head no, "Not yet….I guarantee there are no prints on that…..there's nothing he can do right now."

Justin nods his head.

Sonny takes Will's hand. "We'll be in our room." He's careful not to walk too fast as he notes Will struggling to keep up. "How are your ribs?"

They walk into the room and Will sits on the bed. "I'm fine Sonny, " he says as he looks down.

"If you're going to lie to me…at least look at me."

Will looks up. "I'm just stiff Sonny….really…it's not that bad."

Sonny steals himself and says, "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

Will raises his eyebrows.

Sonny answers his unspoken question. "You think that we should leave the mansion….and the answer is no."

Will shrugs his shoulders. "He got in here…what is the difference if we go home….at least we would be home."

"It's still safer here Will…."

Will can see and feel the anxiety radiating from Sonny and he doesn't want to add any more to it.

"Ok", he smiles, "whatever you want Sonny."

Sonny brings the dinner tray over to the bed and uncovers it. "I want us to have some dinner….ok?"

Will smiles ruefully as he takes a bite of the dinner role that Sonny offers his lips.

(cut scene)

Sonny and Will finish their dinner. Sonny had asked for a television to be brought to their room that morning in case Will had wanted to lie down and watch it during the day. So…..they lie in bed and watch TV and pretend not to worry even though they both know that the other is worried.

As Sonny switches the TV off he gathers Will closer into the circle of his arms.

"Are you ok?" asks Will.

"I should be asking you that."

"But I'm asking….so…are you ok?"

"As long as you're in my arms….I am more than ok."

Will snuggles closer to Sonny. "Then I will have to make sure to stay here all night."

"Will you be able to sleep?" asks Sonny.

Will doesn't answer for a very long time. "Not likely," he finally answers.

Sonny brushes his lips along Will's collarbone. "Then it's my job tonight to exhaust you enough to where sleep is a guarantee."

Will finds a smile. "I like that idea."

Sonny gets rid of Will's shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. He then stands and undresses himself and climbs back into bed in his boxers. His fingers skim over Will's ribs. "Do they hurt?"

Will breaths in. "No….not now….definitely not ….now."

He gently pushes Will onto the pillows and crawls over him so that he is hovering over him.

Will closes his eyes. He wills himself to forget everything. A flash of hard grey eyes flickers through his consciousness and he banishes those eyes to the outer corners of his mind. He focuses on the feel of Sonny's legs as they slide against his own. He relishes in the heady mixture of the softness of his flesh, the steel of his muscular calves, the coarseness of his hair. This….this is the touch that excites him….moves him.

A ghost of the words, "Are You Safe?", flitters across his mind. "YES!" he screams in his head. He breaths in Sonny as he kisses his eyelids. "Yes, I feel safe", his mind whispers. Sonny's mouth nips, licks, kisses and sucks as Will arches and reaches to capture every sensation.

He bites his lip to keep from moaning. He can taste a trickle of metallic blood on his tongue. A layer of sweat has broken over his body and he feels his heartbeat thud in his chest.

Sonny scolds, "You're denying me your sounds Will. I don't like that. They're mine…every little moan is my trophy….every groan a prize….don't take them away from me."

Will opens his eyes, "they'll hear…"

"They won't…but if they do….does it matter?...right now…..it's just you and me…..noone….and nothing else exists."

He lowers his head and runs his tongue along Will's navel….his hand traveling lower. Will groans loudly and Sonny's eyes sparkle as he grins and whispers along Will's skin. "Thank you…and now lets see how many more prizes I can collect tonight."

(cut scene)

It is morning and Sonny gets a call that he's needed at the coffee house. He hasn't left Will's side since last night. Uncle Victor, Justin, Maggie, Will and Sonny are having breakfast. "Do you have any new information Uncle Victor?" asks Sonny.

"Not yet Sonny."

"I need to go into the coffee house today…I'm taking Will with me."

Will looks up surprised.

Victor looks at Sonny, "Why don't you take one of my men to help keep an eye on him."

Sonny breaths out, "I was hoping you would say that."

"Excuse me". Will gets up and leaves the table. Sonny starts to stand and Maggie stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist. "You two were talking about him as if he wasn't even in the room," she says softly.

Sonny blushes and hurries after Will. He goes into his room and tries to open up the bathroom door…it is locked…"Are you going to open the door?"

Will unlocks the door and opens it. His eyes are blazing . "I don't need a babysitter."

"You don't want to come to the coffee house with me?"

"I didn't say that…I always like being with you…but you didn't ask."

"I'm sorry"

"I don't want someone there watching me….you'll be doing that….I know you will."

"Will….."

"I'll stay in the coffee house. Whose going to attack me in the middle of the coffee house Sonny?"

Here we go again, thinks Sonny. Will's eyes are trained on him and he swears they lock on his until he feels almost hypnotized. "Ok" , he relents, "but someone drives us there and back….ok?"

"ok", agrees Will.

(cut scene)

Will is on his computer at the side table, next to the counter. He can feel Sonny's gaze on him. He doesn't know how Sonny is getting any work done. He calls Gabi and convinces her to come and distract him. She soon shows up with Nick in tow. Gabi hugs him and Nick quietly mumbles hello. They talk for quite a while and then order some more coffee. The barista brings Gabi's and Nick's drinks. Sonny is making Will's himself, so the barista returns to go get it. As she walks towards them Nick carefully slides Gabi's purse which is lying on the ground with his foot. The barista trips over it and the coffee flies into Will's chest, luckily missing his face.

Will grunts in pain and gets up. Luckily he doesn't like his coffee very hot and Sonny knows that. His eyes dart to Sonny and he grimaces as he sees Sonny already striding to him.

Gabi gasps, "Will are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…don't worry about it. "

Nick looks confused and his eyes bore into Will. Something tugs at the back of Will's consciousness. Sonny reaches for him and without saying a word he pulls Will behind him to the back stock room. He strips off Will's shirt and the barista comes in with a towel and ice.

"I'm …..I'm so …so ….sorry."

Will looks at her. "It was an accident….don't worry about it….I'm fine….no worries."

She leaves and Sonny wipes him off and then wraps ice in a towel and pats at his chest.

Will lifts Sonny's face by placing his fingers under Sonny's chin. "It was an accident Sonny."

Sonny shakes his head. "I know …..but damn," he says as he kisses his chest. " You ok?"

"Yeah…it stings a little….but luckily you know I don't like my coffee too hot, " he smiles.

Sonny smiles back. "Yeah, lucky you. Keep the ice on. I have a t-shirt in my office you can wear. You probably don't want to walk through the coffee house bare-chested…"

"Rather not", Will grins.

Will leans against the wall. There are boxes all around him and he idly wonders how much inventory Sonny has neglected because he's been too busy with him. He turns when he hears a noise. There's a rattle and then all he sees are boxes tumbling down towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonny is saying good bye to Gabi, assuring her that Will is fine. Nick is getting the car and she has just left when he hears a noise coming from the back room. He looks up and tells his manager, "I've got it." He hurries to the door and walks in. When he sees the piles of boxes where Will had been standing he freezes and just starts chanting, "no…no…..no…..no…..no….no"

Will is starting to push the boxes off of him when he hears Sonny's panicked voice. "Damn", he curses. He renews his efforts and pushes at the boxes until he sets himself free. He quickly gets to Sonny who doesn't seem to notice that Will is now standing in front of him. He just keeps repeating, "no….no…no…"

"Sonny! Sonny!" Sonny suddenly snaps out of it as he hears Will's voice and realizes that Will is standing in front of him. His legs give out and they both end up sitting on the ground.

"I'm ok Sonny." He reaches for a box and reads the label. "They were just straws and stirrers….they were light. They didn't hurt me."

"But the boxes could have been heavy."

"But they weren't."

"You know this wasn't an accident Will…."

Will looks down and doesn't say anything.

"Why…is …he….trying to take you ….away from me?" Sonny breaks down. "I can't do this….it would be easier if he wanted me…but knowing he wants you….knowing he wants to take you away from me….that he might succeed next time…..I can't…..I can't deal with this Will."

They are sitting face to face. Will re-adjusts and brings Sonny to sit so that they are chest to chest. He wraps his legs around Sonny's waist. His arms go around his neck and he just lets Sonny cry into his shoulder. There is nothing he can think of to say so he just offers his body as comfort.

Sonny quietly cries until his tears dry up. Will's arms around him remind him that that bastard hasn't won. He looks up and kisses Will. "I AM NOT LETTING HIM TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME".

Sonny suddenly glances at the pile of boxes and his eyes clear. "Wait a minute…I know the boxes are light….but still…those are a lot of boxes…how did you get out from under them?…I know I didn't help", he rolls his eyes.

Will shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know…..I heard you….I had to get to you…so I did."

"How did you hear me…was I screaming?…I don't even remember."

"No…you weren't screaming…but I heard you…..saying no…over and over."

"But how did you hear me under all those boxes….**how is that even possible**?"

Will shrugs again. "I don't know Sonny….I just heard you….and I knew I had to get to you….does it matter?"

Sonny's lips brush against his. "No…it doesn't matter."

Sonny gets up and pulls Will to him. "Come on, I'll find one of my guys to stack these boxes back up. He picks up the forgotten t-shirt off of the floor and before pulling it over Will's head his finger skims across the slightly red skin on Will's chest. "I need to take better care of you."

"That's not your job Sonny. I'm a big boy…I can take care of myself." He grins ruefully, "although I haven't been doing a great job lately."

"I thought we took care of each other…" Sonny's eyes cloud over as he helps Will with the shirt.

Will pulls Sonny into a light embrace, "you're right….we take care of each other…."

Sonny's eyes clear and he takes Will's hand back into the coffee house. Sonny sends an employee to stack the boxes and Will goes back to his booth. Sonny goes over to the counter and goes back to work.

(cut scene)

Several hours later Will looks at his computer screen. He can feel the gaze of Sonny's eyes warming him. He looks up and smiles at him, Sonny returns the smile and then looks back down at some papers. As Sonny studies the papers, he then does some writing on them and it is Will's turn to study Sonny. Sonny's face is drawn and his body seems almost coiled in tension. Will no longer cares that this guy with the grey eyes is after him. What matters now is that he is hurting Sonny…..and for that….he is going to pay…

(cut scene)

Sonny walks up to Will. "Ok…it's time to go. My manager just got here and he can handle closing up today. I've already called Uncle Victor's guy…the car is waiting."

Will starts to put his computer away and smiles, "lets go…I'm looking forward to dinner….the cook at the mansion is great."

Sonny takes Will's backpack and laces his fingers through his hand. "Come on then….lets go find out what's for dinner."

(cut scene)

Sonny is sitting next to Will as they eat dinner. Will is devouring his dinner when he notices Sonny hasn't touched his veggies. The chicken is gone and the rice is half gone, but the veggies are untouched.

"Hey, you're not eating your veggies."

"Will…I'm not a veggie kind of guy."

"There're good for you," Will insists.

Sonny looks up at his mom who is fighting valiantly to keep a smile from her face. "Yes, I've heard that before…. a lot."

Will is oblivious of Adrainne….he seems to have forgotten that they aren't alone for that matter. He picks up his fork and spears a piece of broccoli and brings it to Sonny's lips. "Eat."

Sonny's eyes dart to everyone at the table. Will's eyes are still focused on Sonny. "I don't like-"

Will slips the broccoli in his mouth as he's talking.

Sonny has no option but to chew. "Will!" Sonny looks around the table and everyone is staring at their plates busily finishing their dinner.

"Eat your veggies, " Will repeats.

"I….don't…..do ….veggies." Sonny also repeats.

Will suddenly looks up and seems to notice everyone else. He takes a deep breath and then a glorious smile crosses his lips. His eyes sparkle and shine almost as if someone has turned on a light behind them. He leans over and leans into Sonny and whispers. "For every veggie you eat….you get….um….lets see…what did you call them last night…oh yeah….for every veggie you eat….you get a prize….a trophy….tonight.

Sonny's eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly. His eyes darken to where they are the color of black coffee….Will's favorite. Sonny picks up his fork and spears a piece of carrot. He pops it in his mouth and chews; he looks at Will as he whispers, "two." He continues to eat his veggies, counting each one under his breath. When Sonny is done he looks up to see his parents looking at him as if he has grown horns. The face on his mom is priceless. She closes her mouth and turns from Sonny to Will. "How ….how did you do that?"

Sonny turns panicked eyes to Will, which just makes Adrianne and Justin more curious.

Will smiles, "let's just say Sonny and I have a new understanding….he'll be eating his veggies from now on…won't you Sonny?"

"Um yeah…I've um…discovered…a taste for them."

Adrianne smiles, "Well, I wish you had discovered …..a taste for them much sooner."

Sonny chokes on a drink of water and Will pats his back and whispers, "so how many prizes do I owe you?"

Sonny looks at Will and licks his lips, "eleven…can you handle that?"

Will grins, "bring it on baby."

(cut scene)

After spending some time with Adrianne, Justine, Maggie and Victor; Sonny is anxious to go to their room. They open the door and Sonny walks to the bathroom as Will walks to the bed.

As Will gets closer to the bed he freezes. Sonny comes out to find Will standing in front of the bed staring down. "Will?"

Will doesn't answer.

Sonny walks up to him and looks down at the bed. "F ck!"

On the bed is a single black rose and a manila envelope. Sonny reaches for it, but Will reacts and snatches the envelope. He walks a couple of steps away and opens the envelope. This time he does not get pale, he does not tremble in fear. His skin flushes in anger and he shakes in rage.

It is a picture of him in bed last night asleep in this room. You can see Sonny's hand on his chest. The words underneath it read, " Will You Have Pleasant Dreams Tonight?"

He crushes the paper in his fist. He was in this room; while he slept with Sonny. Why didn't he do something then? He's playing with me…like a cat plays with a mouse…..he's getting a kick out of this.

Sonny reaches for the paper and Will clutches it in his fist. "No…you're not looking at it."

"Don't do this Will."

"Believe me Sonny…you don't want to see it."

"Believe me Will…if I don't, I will imagine much worse…I know what a black rose means." He extends his hand and Will places the crumpled paper in it.

Sonny smoothes out the piece of paper and looks at it. "He was in here", he whispers.

He looks at Will with tortured …..hunted eyes. "I have to show this to Uncle Vic."

This time Will doesn't follow. As Sonny leaves the room Will goes to the door and locks it. He takes his duffle bag out of the closet and he knows what he has to do.

"This is it. You want to f ck with me…fine….but Sonny is near his breaking point….if he hasn't reached it already." He closes his eyes. "What if next time he takes a shot at me and Sonny gets hurt? Damn it…he was in this room…while we slept….he could have done anything…if he's smart enough…he's going to realize soon that hurting Sonny would hurt me way more than going after me. Shit what am I saying?...he is hurting Sonny now. I have to get out of here. I'll go to Grandma Marlena and John's. John will know where to hide me until we figure out how to catch this bastard….because I'm done waiting for him to come to me."

Will snaps out of his thoughts and starts to pack. The doorknob twists….

"Will? Why is the door locked?"

Will continues to pack without saying a word. "Will open the door or I will go find the key."

Will finishes and unlocks the door.

Sonny hears the click and pushes the door open. He looks at Will standing there with his duffle bag in his hand.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"No…I'm….I'm going to go to Grandma Marlena's and John's. John will know where I can go until we figure out how to get this creep. I'm done waiting for him to come find me Sonny."

"You're leaving without me?"

"Sonny he was in our room. He could have hurt you, just as easily as me. He's playing with me…with us..and he's going to figure out real soon that …..that if he hurts you….it's going to hurt me way more than a beating or anything else he does to me…..so yes…I'm going..and….and….you're staying."

Sonny's face turns hard; almost harsh. "No."

"I'm not asking Sonny."

Sonny's voice is raw with emotion. "I…am …not letting him….take you away from me…in any way…..Will….you can't leave me…..you can't…you would be hurting me more than he ever could."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sonny I can't stay."

Sonny screams, "IT'LL BE LIKE BEFORE! I WON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! IF HE'S GOTTEN TO YOU! IF YOU'RE HURT! "

Will's eyes are a turbulent blue…waves crashing….storm brewing…. "I WANT YOU SAFE!"

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T WANT THE SAME FOR YOU! WOULD YOU CONDEMN ME TO FEELING WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO AVOID?!"

"I CAN'T RISK LOSING YOU SONNY!" His eyes suddenly soften….his eyes are no longer a raging sea ….but the calm waters that come after a storm….almost too still… his voice lowers to a bare whisper. "You mean everything to me. I have nothing without you. I AM nothing without you…."

Sonny walks over to Will…until their bodies are touching chest to chest. He reaches for him; placing his hands on either side of his face and with a vibrating intensity answers. "That is exactly how I feel…will you leave me with nothing Will?"

Will drops the duffle bag to the floor. "You don't fight fare."

"I never said I would."

Sonny takes a calming breath; now reassured that Will isn't going anywhere without him. He kicks Will's bag away from them.

"You don't like my bag?"

"No, I don't….not right now."

Will fiddles with Sonny's shirt collar; idly fingering the fabric between his fingers. "I'm done waiting for his next move Sonny…I….I have an idea…on how to catch him…."

"I'm not going to like this idea…..am I?"

Will half smiles, "probably not."

"Can we talk about it?"

"As long as you understand that I'm not going to wait for his next attempt."

Suddenly, Sonny doesn't want to think about the attacker right now. He pushes him out of his mind. "Ok…but that can wait until tomorrow morning. Uncle Vic has his men doing a sweep as we speak. They are going to install a bolt and new lock on our door within the hour and there will be extra men patrolling the house tonight."

"Sounds good…..tomorrow then…..and Sonny…..I wasn't leaving you….I was just going to go away for a while ….to keep you safe…to protect you."

"When I saw you standing there with your bag in your hand…..to me…it felt like you were leaving me…..and it felt like it was too easy for you to pack up….."

"I'm sorry Sonny…it wasn't easy at all….I was just….."

There's a knock on the door and it is one of Uncle Victor's men who is there to install a new lock and bolt on the door.

He quickly installs it while Sonny and Will watch TV. He makes a sweep of the room and addresses them both. "Lock and bolt the room…don't leave the room tonight. No one will be able to get in here. The property is clear and we have our men in place for the night."

"Thank you," they both reply.

He nods and leaves the room. Sonny locks and bolts the door. Will goes in his duffle bag and takes out his pajama bottoms.

Sonny swipes them away. "You won't be needing those tonight." His eyes hungrily devour Will. "You see I have prizes to collect tonight…eleven to be precise….and I am very eager to collect."

Will grins, "as I said at dinner….bring it on."

Sonny breaths in, "do you mean that?"

Will searches Sonny's eyes. Sonny hardly ever blushes, but right now; a flush creeps up to color his face and he lowers his eyes.

Will is curious now and asks, "what do you have in mind Sonny?"

"Well….um….I've always wanted to try something….and right this minute…..I can't think about anything else…and…"

Will can tell this is important to him and that he's having a hard time telling him what he wants. He lies down on the bed and gives Sonny a mischievous smile, "like a said…..bring it on."

Sonny's eyes sparkle and Will is rewarded with a million watt smile that lights up Sonny's face. Sonny disappears into the closet and comes back with two scarves.

We can see the confusion on Will's face.

Sonny holds them up…"luckily I like to wear scarves."

Will raises an eyebrow in question.

Sonny swallows nervously. Will has never seen him nervous in the bedroom; so he's curious to find out why. He patiently waits as Sonny slowly walks to the bed and crawls over to him. He leisurely takes of Will's shirt.

He looks at Will and swallows again. He runs the tip of his tongue nervously over his lip. "Can I have both of your wrists?"

Will raises his arms and offers Sonny his wrists. Sonny wraps one scarf around his wrists and ties it tightly in a knot. Will stiffens…..he can feel the wool on his wrists. It's tight enough to where he knows he can't get out of it, but it doesn't hurt.

"You don't have to Will…I can take it off…."

"Have you done this before?"

"…..No…I told you though…I've always wanted to try it."

"Did someone do this to you?"

"No….do you want me to take it off?"

Will searches Sonny's eyes….he knows in his heart that Sonny would never do anything to hurt him…but it's hard to be at his mercy." He takes a deep breath and lies his head back down on the pillow. "What comes next?"

Sonny grins and raises Will's arms over his head and ties the ends of the scarf on a loop of wood on the bed frame. This makes Will's bicep muscles flex and Sonny's breathing picks up speed in reaction. He is unable to resist giving each bicep a lingering kiss.

Will's own breathing hitches and then he notices the second scarf in Sonny's hand. He raises his eyebrow in question again. "What is the second scarf for?"

"I…..um….read….that if you take away sight….that your other senses are heightened…..that every smell….every sound….every taste…every touch…is just a little bit…more. He leans over and starts to blindfold Will.

"Sonny….."

Sonny stops and looks at Will's eyes.

Will asks, "why…..why now?..."

Sonny's eyes stray to the duffle bag and dart back to Will as he shrugs his shoulders and licks his lips. "I just need this right now…"

Will nods his head, "k….go ahead."

Sonny carefully blindfolds Will and steps back.

Will can hear his own breathing pick up pace. He's starting to panic as the dark envelopes him when he feels Sonny's breath on his neck. As he feels Sonny's sharp bite….followed by a healing lick the panic is forgotten. He feels the tug of Sonny's mouth as he sucks on the hallow of his neck….there's a slight popping sound…..he can actually hear every sound that Sonny's mouth makes while he sucks and kisses his neck. He moves to his mouth and kisses him hungrily….Will can taste Sonny….a mixture of coffee, strawberries from dessert and just plain Sonny. Sonny moves back to his neck and lightly sucks right next to his ear….and Will moans into the darkness.

Sonny whispers…"one"

Will moves to try and bring Sonny's mouth back down to him but he then realizes and remembers that he can't move his arms. Then….he gets it…..he can't do anything except feel….take…everything that Sonny dishes out and…only what Sonny wants to dish out. He growls as he thinks, "this is not going to be easy."

Sonny lowers his mouth to Will's nipple and gently bites it…..Will bites his lip and trembles…..Sonny notices Will biting his lip and his eyes glow with determination. He goes back to work until Will is writhing on the bed and he is finally rewarded with a loud groan. "Two"….he whispers against Wills navel.

"How many ….did you say….I owed you?" he gasps out.

"Eleven", Sonny crows.

"Ohhh…God", Will pants.

Sonny's eyes glow in anticipation…..and everything…..everyone else…..is forgotten by them both…..

(cut scene)

It is the middle of the night when Will wakes up and heads to the bathroom. Sonny wakes up the second Will stirs and leaves the bed. The scarves and their cloths litter the room. He worriedly listens as he finally hears the faucet water stop; but Will does not return to bed. Sonny quietly gets up and walks to the doorway. Will has turned on the lights and is standing naked…..staring at himself in the mirror.

Sonny asks, "are you mad?"

Will looks down at his body…..mesmerized….he looks back at Sonny, "I don't even remember you doing this."

The glow comes back into Sonny's eyes, "you were….um….a little too busy to notice much."

Will blushes a gorgeous shade of red and looks back at the mirror. He is covered in hickies…his neck….his chest…..his stomach….he turns….his back…..he lowers his eyes and they grow wide. His fingers tentatively trail down his waist… he has a mark in the soft skin under his waist and another on the front of his hip bone."

He turns to Sonny, "seriously…"

Sonny bites his lower lip and then licks it….."those happen to be my favorite…."

Will searches Sonny's eyes, "Why?..."

"Why are they my favorite?"

"No…"he gestures to his body in the mirror… "why?…."

"I'm not sure I can explain it…."

"Give it a try."

Sonny again bites his lip and worries it, "Um….I felt like…..like someone was …..is….trying to take you away from me…..then…..then you were going to leave…..I…..I needed to…."

Sonny can't seem to finish. Will raises an eyebrow, "needed to what…stamp me as yours?"

Sonny's gaze burns into Will…. "Yes", he finally answers as he breaths out.

Will lowers his gaze and slowly brings his fingers to trace the love bites on his chest and stomach. A myriad of emotions seem to cross his face as he silently turns and returns his gaze to the mirror …..again transfixed by the sight.

Sonny walks up behind Will….not touching him. Their eyes meet in the mirror. The tip of his tongue slides over his lips. "Are you mad?" he asks again.

Will turns around…..for the first time not self conscious that he is standing naked before Sonny. He boldly looks into Sonny's eyes and his eyes are a warm blue of a summer sky. Sonny can almost feel the warmth of the sun touching his skin.

"Am I supposed to be mad? Because…..because right now I just feel…loved…..and wanted…..and it's a wonderful feeling, " he says in wonder.

Sonny's smile could melt chocolate as he launches himself at Will. " You are….you are …..definitely …very loved…. and very wanted," he says between kisses.

Sonny pulls back and searches Will's eyes. "Does…does this mean…..we can have a repeat….of last night?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes", Will whispers into Sonny's mouth.

Sonny's eyes turn a brilliant shade of dark chocolate…their gleam is almost sinful…. absolutely…..positively devilish.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It is early morning dawn and Will stirs in the circle of Sonny's arms. Sonny's been staring at him for hours as he sleeps. Sonny closes his eyes and breaths in ….absorbs…..relishes this moment.

Will opens his eyes sleepily, "what are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

"That's creepy."

"So I guess I'm creepy," Sonny smiles.

Will returns the smile and kisses Sonny's chest.

"Will?"

"Um"

"What's your plan?"

Will lifts his head, "Not now…ok Sonny..I don't want him in this room right now…"

Sonny kisses his forehead, "k".

Will snuggles into Sonny and quickly falls back to sleep.

Sonny runs his fingers through Will's hair.

"I guess I tired you out," he smiles at the memory. "What do you have up your sleeve Will?...I have a feeling I'm going to hate this idea….." He closes his eyes….but sleep never claims him.

(cut scene)

Morning comes and Sonny and Will are getting dressed. Will is in blue jeans with no shirt on and turns to Sonny. "Please tell me you packed one of us a turtleneck."

Sonny grins, "No….but I do have a couple of scarves you can chose from…"

Will scrunches his eyes, "I can't wear a scarf in the house and you know it."

They finish getting dressed and Will looks in the mirror. "I'm going to kill you…I can't go down there like this."

"You feel loved…remember?"

"Yeah…but what is everyone going to think when they see my neck?"

"I can only see two with that shirt on….and they'll think I can't keep my hands ….or mouth off of you….is that so bad?"

Will roles his eyes, "come on."

They are met with Victor and Justin as they reach the living room. They both notice his neck, but they both politely chose to ignore it. Will is grateful. Justin addresses them. " Victor told me about the last note…you guys alright?"

Will steps forward, "I'm done waiting for his next move…I have an idea," he glances at Sonny, "I was going to ask John to help me….last night….."

Victor gives Will a half smile, "Why don't you tell us this idea…. he came in my home…..Sonny and now you are family…..your Aunt Maggie is very concerned…I am looking forward …to putting an end to …..this situation."

Will's eyes dart back to Sonny.

"Oh God", Sonny thinks, "this is going to be bad…."

"Let's sit down", suggests Justin.

They all sit down and once seated Sonny takes Will's hand in his own.

Will squeezes Sonny's hand, "this …guy….obviously wants me alone….the beating….and the boxes…he's looking for me to be alone…so I thought…we should give him what he wants."

Sonny's body becomes so tightly coiled that Will can feel his energy vibrating next to him. He is squeezing his hand so tightly, that Will thinks he will lose circulation pretty quickly.

"Care to explain", encourages Justin. He is looking at his son with worried eyes.

"Well…I thought that if I went out….somewhere….where I would be alone….he would show up…and we could catch him….you could have your men there….so I'd be safe," his other hand soothingly caresses Sonny's thigh.

Victor clears his throat. "That is not a guarantee Will."

Will glances at Victor, "I understand that sir…..but I just can't wait for him to come get me."

Victor stands up and goes to pour himself a drink. "I happen to agree. Give me some time to discuss this with my people and come up with a more concrete plan."

Justin interjects, "Should we call Roman?"

"No", Will answers. "He won't go for this..it isn't by the book."

"He's right Justin," Victor agrees.

"Victor…as a father…I feel we should call Roman….or Lucas…"

Will takes his hand out of Sonny's grasp and stands up. "I'm an adult….this is what I want….this guy is after me…if you don't feel comfortable….I can go to John …or even EJ…or I'll do it on my own."

Sonny doesn't say a word…..he doesn't have to….you can see every emotion in his eyes….his face….he is livid…..terrified…..at a loss….

Victor raises his eyes and looks at Justin, then Sonny and finally his eyes come to Will. He raises his voice slightly, "I've already agreed Will." He swallows his drink, "give me the time to set it up."

Justin looks at Sonny, who still hasn't said a word and nods his agreement.

"Thank you ", Will answers.

Victor takes another glass in his hand and pours another drink. He walks over to Sonny and hands it to him. "Here …drink this….I think you need it…."

As he walks out the room he warns them, "stay in the house until I send Henderson for you."

Will nods his understanding, while Sonny tilts his head and drinks the contents of the glass in one swallow.

Justin follows Victor out of the room.

Sonny is still sitting on the couch. Will kneels in front of him and takes the glass and sets it on the coffee table. "Are you going to say something?"

Sonny shakily takes a breath and runs his fingers through his perfectly tousled hair. He raises his eyes to Will and Will actually flinches at the pain he sees on Sonny's face and in his eyes. "I just need you to answer one question for me….What am I supposed to do if something happens to you?"

Will reaches for him and runs his fingers through his hair. "You're supposed to believe that this will all work out….that we'll both be ok…..that we'll be together when this is all over…..you're supposed to believe that he will lose and that our love will win….you're supposed to believe that…for the both of us….can you do that?"

Sonny drops his head so that his forehead is touching Will's. "I can try…."

Will kisses his nose. "Trying is good."

(cut scene)

As they are walking back to their room, they run into Nick. Will greets him, "Hey Nick….on your way to see Gabi?"

"Yes Will; not that it is any of your business," he glares.

Will backs up at the hostility coming from Nick and his eyes widen as their eyes lock.

(We see Will have a flashback of those same grey eyes coming at him the night of the beating.)

"What's your problem Nick?" Sonny asks.

Sonny is standing beside Will so he misses the myriad of emotions that pass through Will's eyes; the flicker of recognition. Yet Nick sees this and begins to panic.

"Nothing…I'm just in a hurry…." Without another word, he hurries out the front door.

Once outside Nick runs his hands over his face. "Does he remember it was me….that look he gave me…if he doesn't remember now….he will soon." His eyes fill with hatred .. "it's time to get rid of him permanently anyway….I want to start my life with Gabi…..and he's in the way…..it's time to stop playing around…" (He walks away.)

(The scene goes back inside to Will and Sonny.)

Inside Will shakes his head as if to shake something away while Sonny takes his hand.

"Forget him," growls Sonny as he continues to pull Will toward their room.

They enter their room. Sonny pulls Will to the bed. "I know we just got out of bed not too long ago, but can we just lie down for a while?"

"Anything you want", Will whispers.

They kick off their shoes and Sonny pulls Will into his arms. They lie on their sides; Sonny spooning Will. "How are your ribs."

"They don't hurt anymore….unless I press down really hard….I'm good".

"And why are you pressing down really hard? "

"Just curious ….I guess."

"Don't do it again…k"

"K"

Sonny nods and pulls Will into a tighter embrace. They are each lost in thought as they cling to each other.

(Will) "It was my imagination…..Nick has grey eyes….and he was pissed off…we are going to catch this guy…..and then he won't be able to hurt Sonny or me…." (We see a flashback). He closes his eyes and those angry…enraged…..turbulent grey eyes just keep coming at him…until he feels like he's going to scream.

(Sonny) "Please God…keep him safe….I just found him….please….I need him…..I love him…don't take him away from me…please…..please….." Sonny feels like Will is slipping away. He closes his eyes and can't seem to catch his breath. It feels like his fear is drowning him and he can't find any air. He reaches out to touch Will's bare skin…knowing that only Will holds the key to finding the air he needs.

Will feels Sonny's hand slide under his shirt to caress his stomach and in a heartbeat the haunting…taunting grey eyes are replaced by a memory of Sonny's mouth sucking on his skin. The sensation of being hunted is instantly replaced by a memory of nerve ending…tingling pleasure. His frown dissolves like melted butter into a smile.

Sonny runs his hands along Will's skin…feeling the mixture of hard and soft. He buries his face in Will's neck and breaths in. Will's smell surrounds him and his body relaxes as he is transported back in time to last night. He keeps his eyes closed and savors the smell….glories in the memory of the taste of his skin.

Will turns and their limbs become a tangle. They remain wrapped….intertwined…engulfed in each other; each lost in the spell the other has woven.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Henderson knocks softly on the door and Sonny goes to open the door.

"Sir, lunch is ready and your uncle would like both of you to join them."

"Thank you Henderson."

They slip their shoes on and head downstairs. Justin, Adrianne, and Victor are at the table. The first thing Sonny notices as lunch is served is that there are no veggies. He frowns and looks up at Adrianne. "Mom, can you ask cook for veggies for dinner tonight…I could go for some green beans maybe."

"What did you say sweetheart?"

"I'd like some veggies with my dinner please." Sonny glances at Will who blushes a deep, glorious shade of red.

Adrianne looks flabbergasted. "Um….sure….Sonny." She looks at Will….she's dying to ask him how he's managed to have Sonny actually asking for vegetables with his dinner. She notices his neck and blushes as she averts her gaze and forgets about the vegetables.

As they eat their lunch…Will glances at Victor, but he knows to wait until lunch is over. Once lunch is cleared, Victor clears his throat. "We have a plan that I think will work."

Sonny's eyes dart to his mother.

Justin says, "I had to tell her…."

Victor continues, "Will…the plan is to have you and Sonny go to the coffee house. That is somewhere where you are expected to be…so the attacker might go there looking for you or already be keeping an eye on the place. You will leave the coffee house alone and decide to go for a walk at the park once it gets dark. That way the park should be mostly empty. One man will follow you at a distance, there will be three others stationed at the park. Once you get to the park they will always be within several feet away from you. We are going to wire you so that you can communicate with my men….you will hear Leo….my man in charge…. and he will hear you. Leo will communicate via radio with the other three men who will be there. If you need them; you have only to communicate that to Leo."

"Where will I be?" asks Sonny.

"At the coffee house," everyone answers.

It would be funny, if Sonny wasn't so angry. "No…..if you think I am going to wait at the coffee house…then you are all out of your minds."

Justin and Adrianne look at each other. "What do you suggest?" asks Justin.

"I can be with Leo…..I want to be at the park….where I can see Will," he adds.

"Sonny…." Will starts.

"Don't even go there Will…."

Victor interrupts, "Sonny ….you have to agree to stay out of the way…..you do what Leo says….even if the attacker shows up….if you don't do what Leo says…you will only put Will's life at risk…..agreed?"

"Agreed."

Adrianne is pale, but quiet. Justin looks resigned….he knows better than to argue with his son. When he has his mind made up….there is no use trying to convince him otherwise. It is Will who looks ready to argue. Sonny and Will glare at each other until Victor, Adrianne and Justin excuse themselves.

"You leave in an hour", Victor says as he leaves the room.

Before Will can even open his mouth, Sonny holds up his hand to stop him. "Will….this is the ONLY way that I can make it through tonight….can you take a minute and put yourself in my place….you are asking me to know that you are in danger and not be there….I can't not be there…I can't …can you understand that?"

Will thinks about how he would feel if it were the other way around and his heart stutters. He knows he can't ask Sonny to do something that he would find impossible to do. He kisses Sonny on the lips and tries to lighten the moment, "I understand…..do you think that the driver will stop at our apartment on our way to the coffee house, so I can pick up a turtleneck."

Sonny smiles and kisses one of the hickies on Will's neck. "Why would you want to do that?"

Will roles his eyes, "Because I'd rather not advertise just how whipped I am over you."

Sonny wraps his arms around Will's neck, "you're whipped?"

Will makes a face to show his surprise and pulls Sonny closer to him. "You're seriously asking me that Sonny? I love you more than….more than my own life…..I'd do anything to….put a smile on your face….to make you happy…to make you safe…yeah….I'm totally whipped."

Sonny breaths in and licks his lips, "then I'll be at the park…..right?"

Will kisses his soft lips, "if that is what you need…..then yes…you'll be at the park."

(cut scene)

Nick is at the Pub and he is on the phone as he calls the mansion. He asks for Will and Henderson informs him that he and Sonny are at the coffee house. Nick tells Gabi he is done with his shift and needs to run some errands. She smiles and kisses him goodbye.

(cut scene)

In Sonny's office at the coffee house, Leo the security man gives Will a box. "Mr. Justin Kiriakis asked me to give you that." Will opens the box and takes out a black turtleneck. He looks at Sonny and they both laugh.

Leo looks at Will and raises his eyebrow, "Well you need to take your shirt off so I can wire you anyway."

Will pales and looks at Sonny who smirks and shrugs his shoulders. Leo just looks confused…until Will slowly takes off his shirt. Leo tries valiantly to keep a straight face as Will seems to look anywhere but at him. Leo starts putting on the wire and looks at Sonny with clear curiosity on his face.

"Did you want to say or ask something Leo?" asks Sonny.

Will turns wide eyes to Sonny.

Leo turns his eyes to Sonny and murmurs. "I was just thinking that maybe you should have a bigger dinner tonight before you eat this poor guy whole…." he grins.

Sonny laughs and Will glares at them both.

Will slips on the turtleneck and Leo finishes putting the wire on Will. "Can you talk please?" he instructs Will.

"My name is Will Hourton."

"Got it says a voice from a radio."

Leo talks into the radio…."say one, two, three; into the Mike," he then turns to Will, "did you hear that in your earpiece?"

"Yes", answers Will.

Leo looks at Will, "You won't be able to see us; but we'll be out there…..are you ready?"

"No" , answers Sonny from beside Will.

"Can you give us a moment Leo?" asks Will.

Leo reaches for Will's waist. "The mike is off…"

"Thank you".

When they are alone Sonny turns into Will's arms and takes a shaky breath. "Be careful."

"I will"

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

"Come back to me".

" I will".

"Promise?"

Will doesn't answer. He simply kisses Sonny and says , "I love you."

"I love you too."

Will tenderly runs his thumb along Sonny's jaw line. "Come on, lets get this over with."

(cut scene)

Nick looks into the window of the coffee house and sees Sonny and Will…he steps back into the shadows and waits. He is sure that the time will come soon when he can finish this.

Some time later he sees Will leaving the coffee house alone. He smiles, he knew that Will would not be able to handle all the hovering and eventually take off on his own. He and Sonny must have gotten into it.

He follows Will ….making sure to stay far enough away that Will can't see him.

Will walks along the Hourton Town Square; he is surrounded by people, but somehow…..he feels very alone. He continues to walk until he gets to the park and he starts walking slowly along the trail. He walks almost tentatively and looks around…..he remembers now that night of the beating…..looking back…..feeling a presence….he looks around again…feeling eyes on him…but he realizes that it is Sonny and the men that are looking at him….and their presence that he feels. He shakes his head and continues to walk.

He hears Leo's voice in his ear piece. "You ok Will? "

"Yes", he says softly.

He walks until he is deep in the middle of the park and there is no one else around. He looks around at the trees…..the grass….he looks up….and notices the beautiful night sky full of stars. The sky is so big…he knows that Sonny, Leo and the other men are out there…..but right now….in this moment….he can feel the loneliness of his youth smothering him. He keeps walking and an unwelcome memory engulfs him.

(We see a flashback)

He is once again a child of ten….listening to his parents argue. Sami is screeching at Lucas about how he is ruining Will's life as Lucas retaliates by loudly reminding her of all of her mistakes. They go back and forth until Will feels like their voices are ringing in his head. He walks to the door and slips out. Lucas and Sami are too busy arguing to even notice him walking out the front door. He walks out of the building and down streets…..where no one sees him…no one notices….he ends up at the park…walking until he is too tired to think…to hungry to care….and even then he continues to walk endlessly….hoping to lose himself…..to simply disappear from a world where he doesn't feel loved….where he is not really wanted….from a world where he is a mistake.

We now see Will once again as an adult in the present walking along the path of the park. He looks back up at the sky and one of the stars twinkles brightly…..it reminds him of Sonny's smile. He remembers Sonny's words from last night….. " You are….you are …..definitely …very loved…. and very wanted." He takes a deep breath and a breeze ruffles his hair. He swears he can feel Sonny's touch as the wind brushes against him. "Sonny?"

"He's right here with me Will". We hear Leo's voice in Will's ear piece. Will nods his head.

We now see Sonny and Leo. Sonny asks, "what was that about?"

"He called your name…."

Sonny looks at Leo and starts to walk towards Will. Leo places a restraining hand on Sonny's arm. "You know I can't let you do that Sonny."

Will glares at Leo and then looks out at Will. "He's feeling alone Leo….I know him…."

Leo looks from Sonny to Will…. "you two are something else"….. he takes the mike in his hand, "then let him know he's not alone….but tell him not to talk."

Sonny takes the mike, "Will…it's Sonny….don't talk…..I'm …..I'm right here…..and I'm doing what I'm supposed to…..I…I believe…..but I need you to do your part too…I need you to believe that I love you and that I am never going to let you be alone again…can you do that for me….if you can…place your hand over your heart…."

Sonny watches Will from afar and watches as he listens…he is too far to see his facial expressions but he is relieved when he sees Will lift his hand and slowly place it over his heart. Sonny breaths a little easier, "I love you", he whispers into the mike. Will rubs his hand in slow circles over his heart.

(cut scene)

We now see Nick in the shadows watching as Will rubs his chest. "I hope his ribs hurt", thinks Nick. Nick looks around. "Ok, no one is around…so it's show time….."

He walks out of the shadows and starts to walk towards Will. "Hey Will!"

Will looks up to see Nick striding towards him, "Ummm….hey Nick…"

As Nick reaches Wills side Will continues, "Nick…if you don't mind…I have a lot of thinking to do….and I'd rather be alone right now."

"Sure….this won't take long…I just need to talk to you for a bit."

"Like I said…I'd rather be alone right now…maybe later…at the mansion…"

Nicks eyes blaze at Will's dismissal as Will stares into his eyes. Nick's eyes become dark…sinister and they fill with animosity….and those stormy…grey…..hate filled eyes that have been haunting Will… suddenly have a face…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Sonny and Leo watch Will and Nick; Leo curses.

Sonny announces, "I'll go get rid of Nick."

Leo reaches out to stop him, "No, that's not a good idea. Let Will deal with him."

Sonny snatches his arm away, "I wasn't asking …."

Leo looks at Sonny and they both know the real reason is that Sonny can't stand for Will to be out there without him.

"I'll get rid of Nick and come back here…", he growls.

Sonny walks off in the direction of Nick and Will. "Will…Nick!...what's going on?"

Nick turns to Sonny and flashes Will just a glimpse of a knife. By this time he is sure that Will knows what is going on.

"Hey Sonny…I actually have to talk to Will privately….if you don't mind."

"Actually…I do mind…I need to talk with you…so why don't we take a –"

Will interrupts him, he has to let Leo know that Nick is the attacker, but he needs to get Sonny away from Nick first. "Sonny, I …..I need to talk to Nick….please."

Sonny immediately knows that something is wrong. Will is anxious and he should want to get rid of Nick. He takes a closer look and notices Will's eyes…they keep darting between him and Nick.

Then…it is the way that Will places his body between Nick and Sonny…keeping Sonny behind him….placing his hand behind his back and clutching Sonny's shirt.

It is in that moment that he looks into Nick's angry grey eyes and he knows it was Nick all along.

Leo and his men are still unaware of what is going on as Nick sees Sonny's face and pulls out the knife and then all Hell breaks loose.

Sonny tears away from Will and flies at Nick, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" It become chaos as Will screams, "Sonny! No!...Leo it's him!…."

Sonny gets the knife away from Nick and continues to punch him as Nick reaches for Will and Will tries to get Sonny away from Nick. As the three bodies fight each other Nick get in a really good kick to Will's chest and Will is thrown to the ground. Sonny is oblivious….he's lost it…..he sees nothing but Nick….. and he is determined to make him pay…..

It has only been mere minutes as Leo and his men reach Sonny and Nick. Two men hold Nick down as Leo and one other pull Sonny away from Nick. Nick has a split lip….swollen eye and there is blood running from his nose.

Sonny fists are red and full of Nick's blood, but he is still fighting….still trying to get to Nick when Leo gets in his face. "Will's hurt!"

That's it….that's all it takes….with that ….Sonny turns…looking for Will and he sees him lying in the ground panting. He runs over to him. "Will!"

As he reaches Will and kneels down…Will whispers, "I'm fine…"

Sonny looks up to see three men still holding onto Nick. He looks at Leo, "call the police and an ambulance."

Will shakes his head at Leo, "no ambulance"…

Leo calls the police and then comes and kneels over Will also, "Will…. are you sure?"

Sonny takes out his phone to call an ambulance himself and Will snatches it out of his hand. "I'm fine…he just kicked me in the ribs and it hurt….I'm better now…"

"What if he broke one of them….we should have them x-rayed."

"If I'm in pain later…we'll go…..I promise…not now…..now we have other things to deal with…." He slowly starts to get up and Sonny helps him. He pulls Sonny in front of him and wraps his arms around him so that Sonny is trapped in his arms. "I need to lean on you ...so don't move Sonny."

Sonny knows that Will might need the support, but he also knows he is trying to keep him away from Nick. That's ok though, because he doesn't want Nick anywhere near Will. He makes sure that Nick is far enough, even though there are still two men with their hands on him.

Will asks Nick, "Why? You're my cousin…..why?"

"Gabi was going to marry me, she had already said yes…then you changed her mind….you're trying to keep us apart!" he screams.

Roman shows up with the Salem PD and after briefly being told what happened; they arrest Nick. Roman wants Will to go to the hospital, but Will refuses. He and Sonny go to the station to give their statements. Maggie, Victor and Justin show up. Maggie is very distressed. She turns to Will, "We offered you our home to keep you safe and it was there that you were in most danger…I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Aunt Maggie…you were all trying to help me…and I'm grateful….thank you…"

"Can you tell me what happened? Why this happened?" she asks.

Will looks at everyone around him. "Nick asked Gabi to marry him…she came to me for advise….I told her it was a big step…that she should think about it….she then later told Nick that she needed some time to think about it…he seemed fine with it…but I guess he wasn't…..he must have found out what I told her…and he blames me for Gabi not wanting to marry him right away….he thinks I'm trying to keep them apart."

Aunt Maggie hugs him, "I'm sorry sweetheart…"

Justin goes in with Sonny and Will as they give their official statements to Roman.

Roman is upset, "you should have come to me Will….when you started getting the notes…"

"I'm sorry grandpa…I just thought this was the best way."

Will looks at Justin, "what will happen to Nick?"

"He is on probation…he already killed one person…this is attempted murder….twice…..he'll be going to jail for a very long time."

After everything is taken care off; Sonny and Will turn to Maggie and Victor. They each shake Victor's hand and thank him. "Thanks Uncle Vic…we're going to go home now," says Sonny.

"Please thank Leo and his men for us", adds Will.

Maggie takes Sonny's hands in hers, "please…come home with us and have dinner. Cook has it ready….then you can go home if you like….I …don't want to go home without you two."

Sonny glances at Will, who smiles. "You know I love cook's food."

(cut scene)

Maggie, Victor, Adrianne, Justin, Sonny and Will are all sitting at the mansion having dinner. Will clears his throat and says "I just wanted to say thank you to everyone again."

Sonny smiles, "I'd like to say thank you too."

"There is no need to thank us….we're all family", says Victor.

Brady grins, "Well, that was an exciting day…hey Will I've come up against some glitches with that program…how about if you come work part time with me and help me out?"

"Well…I'll help you out…but I don't know if I can accept the job offer", he grins. "I don't want to be in the middle of you, Grandma Kate, mom and now EJ. I know you are all going out for each other's blood."

"I'll keep you out of firing range….don't worry", says Brady.

"School starts Monday…so I'll go help you before then….ok?

Brady picks up his glass, salutes and takes a drink in answer.

Adrianne smiles as she sees Sonny pick up a green been with his fork and pop it in his mouth. She turns to Will. "Will are you ever going to tell me how you did it?" She raises her fork and points with it at Sonny, who is in the process of putting another green bean in his mouth.

Will smirks at Sonny. "I promised him a reward….like a special dessert, " he says as he picks up his water.

Adrianne smiles, "I tried that…and it never worked for me…"

Sonny grins with a gleam in his eye. "Yeah, but I'm addicted to Will's rewards….I can't get enough of them…"

Will chokes on his water.

Sonny grins wider, "In fact…if I have seconds of my veggies Will, can I have another portion of dessert?"

The room is suddenly filled with coughing and clearing throats. Will looks up and no one will meet his eyes as they suddenly all are in conversation with each other. He looks at Sonny and he whispers, "you are being bad…..stop it!...and no…no seconds on the veggies…that might be good for you…but it'll kill me…"

Sonny's smile is contagious and Will grins, "how many did you eat today?" he whispers.

"Fifteen", gloats Sonny with fire in his eyes.

(cut scene)

Sonny and Will walk into their apartment. Will's smile lights up his eyes and Sonny walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. "You glad to be home?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm beginning to understand."

"Will…..why did you try and get rid of me….when you figured out it was Nick?"

Will picks up Sonny's hands; which are now clean….but still red and bruised and kisses each hand. "How are your hands?"

"They're fine…the ice that they put on at the station helped…..how about your ribs?

"They're fine now…just a little more sore than before he kicked them..but…it's not a big deal."

"Are you going to answer my first question….why did you try to get rid of me?"

"I bet it's the same reason why you ran at Nick while he had a knife in his hand….I love you…I wanted you safe."

"I love you Will Hourton," Sonny says into Will's mouth as he kisses him.

"Sonny.."

"Ummm"

"I want a shower….I just feel….."

"Ok..I'll go get it started and we can take one together….deal?"

"K"

Sonny goes into the bathroom and strips, he starts the shower and waits for it to get warm.

Meanwhile, Will is standing in the middle of the small apartment…simply smiling… he's home….

**"Where are you Will?"**

Will walks into the bathroom taking off his shirt."I'm right here...", he kisses Sonny, "right where I'm supposed to be…. where I belong…."

-THE END-Thank you 3


End file.
